


Enter the Distortion World

by Eighth_Notes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Unconventional Format, Yabureta Sekai | Distortion World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighth_Notes/pseuds/Eighth_Notes
Summary: Lucas enters the distortion world and it is trippy.This is mostly just a thing for me to use to mess around with the workskins and formatting on Ao3 (and save what I've done without it being messed up by the formatting of another text editor), which is why there are minimal tags. Format screws can be fun if you use them right.I might eventually delete this, since it's technically a potential scene from a larger fic.
Kudos: 7





	Enter the Distortion World

Lucas stepped forward, cautiously, into the empty, colorless circle that coated the carved-stone floor of Spear Pillar. Just as Cynthia had done moments before.  
  


[ **_[The Distortion World]_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_TMJkQTB-pQ)

_…_

_Endless _black._ _

__

_The feeling of _falling_ from a great _height.__

__

_Then floating, weightless, in a void._

__

_There is no sight, sound, or smell._

__

_No touch or taste._

__

_There is simply_ **_existence_ ** _._

__

_The feeling of a heartbeat._

__

_Until, all at once, reality returns._

__

_…_

__

__

_Lucas opened his eyes to a world that was not his own._

__

__

_Great chunks of land, all flat on one side and jagged on the other, hung motionless in the sky in every direction as far as the eye could see. Great blue ribbons flowed between pools on the platforms. Tall seaweed-like plants swayed lazily in a nonexistent breeze._

__

__

_A swirling, cloudy, blue-purple void extended far below where the horizon of the Earth’s sky would end. It was infinitely far away, yet felt so close that it might almost be able to be touched. The air, while breathable, was heavy, humid, and chilled._

__

__

_This strange world thrummed with a patient, modulated buzz, joined by the sound of string instruments and some kind of bell. It was a wholly enveloping music, one as close-yet-far and ever present as the sky._

__

__

_It was meditative._

__

_It was suffocating_

__

_It was peaceful._

__

_It was painful._

__

_It was--_

__

__

__

“Lucas? Are you alright?” Cynthia, who was standing not too far away, asked. The reminder of her presence, luckily, was enough to bring a little reality back to the situation.

__

“I, uh… Yeah, just… _Woah.”_

__


End file.
